


...of a beautiful friendship

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has its place, at the right time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...of a beautiful friendship

**Author's Note:**

> long version of the posted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #12 'burgeoning', apologies for abducting this famous phrase

**...of a beautiful friendship**

by Belladonna

 

In this world we live in, everything is meant to be just as it is. All things will happen for a reason, the game pieces put on their predetermined places.

And with the characters in the right place, just at the right time to change everything.

 

Meet David Starsky, a disillusioned soldier coming home from a war he'd realized too late he should have never volunteered for. An angry young man, fed up with the turn his life has taken, a long way from home and looking for a new meaning in life.

 

Just one step away from meeting his destiny.

 

Meet Ken Hutchinson, the college drop-out in search of his dream, despite having what he'd always thought it to be at home already. A golden boy with the bright future planned, without ever having had a say in it and trying to break free of this gilded cage, making a difference.

 

He'll lose everything by making this choice.

 

And now they'll meet for the first time, two men who couldn't have been more different, thrown together by the fates as roommates at the police academy.

 

They immediately knew that this would be the burgeoning of a beautiful friendship.

 


End file.
